onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu Ryu no Mi
The Ryu Ryu no Mi is Zoan type Devil Fruit eaten by Kobiashi Hunter of the Hidden Pirates Appearance The Ryu Ryu no Mi resembles a black-colored avocado with silvery-gray colored swirls. Strengths The main strength of Ryu Ryu no Mi enables the user to take the form of either a full-blooded silver dragon, or a powerful dragon-human hybrid. In both forms the user can also call upon the dragon's great spiritual energy, channeling it's power to perform a variety of energy-based attacks in both forms, such as firing a concentrated blast of spiritual energy from one's palms. Weaknesses Like all Devil Fruits, the standard weakness to the sea applies to the user of the Ryu Ryu no Mi. While the Ryu Ryu no Mi's power may be considered to be almost legendary, use of its abilities is extremely taxing on the human body. Overuse of said abilities can drive its user to a state of physical exhaustion within thirty minutes, at which the continued use of the Ryu Ryu no Mi's powers begins to drain the user's life force in and of itself, drastically reducing their lifespan, and normally leaving them in an extremely exhausted, perhaps even life-threatening state after prolonged battles. Usage By transforming into a either a dragon-human, or a full-blooded dragon, the user of the Ryu Ryu no Mi gains the legendary power of the dragon, gaining a great boost to both their physical strength, as well as the ability to call upon the spiritual powers of the dragon to perform a variety of powerful, energy-based attacks. Attacks *'Shiruba Ryu Hira (Silver Dragon Palm):' An enormous collection of energy collects in the palm of Hunter's hand before he releases it in a wave of silver light, blasting anything that is unfortunate enough to get in its way. It is one of his more basic attacks, but still powerful. *'Shiruba Ryu Kousen (Silver Dragon Ray):' Clasping his hands together and pointing both of the index fingers out like a gun, Hunter can focus the same silver energy from his palm attack to the tips of his fingers and fire it in a concentrated blast. *'Shiruba Ryu Ame (Silver Dragon Rain):' Pointing his fingers to the sky, Hunter shoots five beams of light that launch up and curve down in order to hit either one specified target or a multitude of targets at one time. The beams are not necessarily powerful, but they are enough to stop even a strong fighter in their tracks. *'Shiruba Ryu Nami (Silver Dragon Wave): ' Focusing an enormous amount of energy into his palm, Hunter thrusts it into the ground, resulting in a massive shock wave of energy that spreads out in all directions and completely obliterates anything in its path. Due to the nature of this attack, using it also causes a good deal of damage to Hunter's own body, and as such he normally only uses it as a last resort. *'Shiruba Ryu Enkou (Silver Dragon Flame): ' Grappling onto his opponent, Hunter focuses his dragonic energy into their body, setting them alight with silver-colored dragon fire. In his Dragon Point form, Hunter can also use this ability to fire silver-colored flames from his mouth. Trivia *The Ryu Ryu no Mi Devil Fruit, and this article were created via a tandem effort by both Subrosian and AzureFang. *The Ryu Ryu no Mi Devil Fruit is an original Devil Fruit that was initially created on September 10, 2005 for a One Piece roleplay on the online community message board, GaiaOnline by the user Rei Ryoko. Interestingly, its abilities are actually based upon those of another fanon character that was used for a Naruto based roleplay on the same online community site. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Category:AzureFang